A cognitive radio technology is a technology that allows an unauthorized user (Secondary User, SU) to perform communication by using, in the network coverage of an authorized user (Primary User, PU) under particular policy permissions and through a particular negotiation relationship, spectrum resources that the PU does not occupy temporarily. In a cognitive radio network (Cognitive Radio Network, CRN), the secondary user performs spectrum scanning to search for a spectrum that is not occupied by the primary user, and performs communication by using a frequency band in a particular allocation manner.
However, in a process of sensing an unoccupied spectrum, it is found that idle spectrums of the PU are generally distributed in a discontinuous state. How to use these discontinuous spectrum fragments to satisfy an actual requirement of radio network transmission is a problem that should be overcome in the cognitive radio field. A fine granularity measurement on a spectrum usage condition of an operator in China shows that a usage condition of each frequency band still varies greatly and that idle frequency bands are still distributed discontinuously in a particular time segment.
A spectrum aggregation technology may effectively solve a problem exists between a spectrum requirement and a radio access service. The spectrum aggregation technology is to extend multiple discrete spectrum fragments to a usable transmission carrier and apply the transmission carrier in a service with a higher bandwidth requirement when resources are in short supply. The spectrum aggregation technology may be used in a same frequency band or in different frequency bands. The use of the spectrum aggregation technology has the following advantages: A physical channel and a modulation and coding scheme do not need to be re-designed; an adverse impact on the system physical channel and the modulation and coding scheme are reduced; and a difficulty designing a communication system is reduced. In addition, the spectrum aggregation technology also has an obvious advantage in a feasibility study on a spectrum of a TV frequency band.
In the process of implementing the present invention, the inventor discovers that the prior art has at least the following problems: In the prior art, a multi-user spectrum allocation algorithm adopts a solution of an iteration-based Nash Bargaining method; however, this solution defines incomplete constraints, and cannot completely solve a problem in an actual scenario; in addition, the Nash Bargaining algorithm features a complex and difficult solving process, thereby failing to meet current requirements for effectively utilizing discrete spectrum fragments in the network of the primary user and supporting a service of the secondary user having a particular requirement for a bandwidth in the cognitive radio network.